Damian Lau
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre':刘松仁(刘松仁) / Chung Yan Liu (Liu Song Ren) *'Inglés Nombre:' Damian Lau *'También conocido como': Lau Chung Yun /松仔(Chung Jai) *'Profesión:' Actor y director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Hong Kong *'Altura': 175cm *'Signo zodiacal': Libra *'Zodiaco chino': Buey *'''Familia: '''Esposa Dramas *Scarlet Heart (Hunan TV, 2011) *The Winter of Flying Fish (TVB, 2010) *Tian Ya Zhi Nu (2010) *Growing Through Life (TVB, 2009) *In the Chamber of Bliss (TVB, 2009) *Mei Gui Jiang Hu es Jun Wu Ji (2008) *Catch Me Now (TVB, 2008) *The Drive of Life (TVB/CCTV, 2007) *The Conquest (ZJSTV/TVB, 2006) *Men in Pain (TVB, 2006) *Eight Heroes (2006) *Tian Xia Di Yi (2005) *Only You (CTS, 2004) *Hard Fate (TVB, 2004) *Scent of Love (TTV, 2003) *Point of No Return (TVB, 2003) *Find the Light (TVB, 2003) *True Love (ATV, 2003) *Only You (ATV, 2002) *The Awakening Story (TVB, 2001) *Dare to Strike (2001) *To Where He Belongs (ATV, 2001) *ICAC Investigators (TVB, 2000) *Monk at Thirty (2000) *The Immortal Fugitive (2000) *The Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre (TVB, 2000) *Ups and Downs (2000) *Silver Rat (1999) *The Innocent Beauty (1999) *Wen Yi Duo (CCTV, 1998) *Interpol (ATV, 1997) *Women's Story (1996) *The Swordsman (ATV, 1996) *King of Gamblers (ATV, 1996) *The Unexpected (TVB, 1995) *The Great General (ATV, 1994) *ICAC Investigators (TVB, 1994) *Xia Yi Jian Qing Tian (1994) *The Greed of Man (TVB, 1992) *Bi Hai Qing Tian (1991) *Jiang Hu Zai Jian (1991) *Lovers at the End of an Era (1990) *Spring Comes and Goes (1989) *Ba Yue Gui Hua Xiang (1988) *Fa Wang Rou Qing (1988) *Huan Jun Ming Zhu (1987) *Hero of the Time (TVB, 1986) *The Rise of the Great Wall (ATV, 1986) *Jiu Yue Ying Fei (ATV, 1986) *Ping Zong Xia Ying Lu (ATV, 1985) *Da Di En Qing Zhi Gu Du Jing Lei (1984) *Jian Xia Li Bai (ATV, 1983) *Bei Dou Xing (1980) *Feng Yun (TVB, 1980) *Yesterday's Glitter (TVB, 1980) *Princess Chang Ping (ATV, 1979) *God of Sabre (TVB, 1979) *Da Heng (TVB, 1978) *The Butterfly Lovers (TVB, 1977) *Luk Siu Fung I: Battle of Wu Dang, II: Before and After the Duel, III: Mystery of the Golden Bird (TVB, 1976) *Ban Sheng Yuan (1976) Drama como director *Bei Dou Xing (1980) Peliculas *14 Blades (2010) *Resurrection of the Dragon es Cao Cao (2008) *The Tokyo Trial (2006) *New Born (2005) *Fireline (1997) *Till Death Do Us Part (1997) *Best of the Best (1996) *First Option (1996) *My Father is a Hero (1996) *Ah Kam (1996) *Sea Eagles (1995) *Tian Di (1995) *What Prince Survival (1994) *The New Legend of Shaolin (1994) *Murder (1993) *Holy Weapon (1993) *The Magic Crane (1993) *Executioners (1993) *The Heroic Hero (1993) *The Thief of Time (TVB, 1992, TV movie) *Shanghai Heroic Story (1992) *She Starts the Fire (1992, cameo) *Huang Feng Wei Hou Zhen (1992) *Royal Tramp 2 (1992) *Royal Tramp (1992) *Inspector Pink Dragon (1991) *The Story of My Son (1990) *School on Fire (1988) *The Brave and the Coward (1986, director) *Profile in Anger (1984) *Zu: Warriors from the Magic Mountain (1983) *Duel to the Death (1983) *The Enigmatic Case (1980) *Last Hurrah for Chivalry (1979) Enlaces *Wikipedia chino Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKDirector